We Are The Dazzlings
by amosclw
Summary: The Dazzlings. Even though they had lost their magic, they still try their best to be "number one" and try to defeat the Rainbooms, with or without their magic. Here is a song that details their exploits. (One-shot)


We Are The Dazzlings

Author's notes:

The Dazzlings. Even though they had lost their magic, they still try their best to be "number one" and try to defeat the Rainbooms, with or without their magic. Here is a song that details their exploits. Story is based on the popular meme song, We Are Number One.

Four months later after 'The Battle of the Bands', many magical yet strange events had happen such as 'The Friendship Games' and the 'Battle at Camp Everfree'. But thanks to the Rainbooms, they have defeated and restored their enemies to their true selves especially the human world's Twilight Sparkle or known by her nickname,Sci-Twi, who had finally overcame her nightmares and forgave herself for her mistakes.

Everything has returned to normal when Canterlot High School campers returned to their town.

In the morning…

SCREAM! The Rainbooms heard the screams as they running through the hallway in search of the source. They arrived at the locker areas, located near to drama club. They then found Rarity and her locker.

"Rarity, what happened?" Sunset Shimmer asked in concern.

"Oh dear, did something bad happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"My wardrobe..." Rarity sobbed tearfully. She then cried out loud, "it's ruined! My beautiful dresses! My arts! My fashions! My designs! They're ruined!"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends turned their attention to the locker. They all gasped in shock. They saw Rarity's a mess - dresses were torn and ruined, paintings and sprays were painted on the locker, personal items - perfumes, nail polisher, comb brush, makeup powder and a few more of them were gone and stolen, and not to mention, the scent they smell from it was worse!

"What the hay?!" Applejack asked in shock while covering her nose, "Again with the pranks?!"

Rainbow Dash coughed heavily, "Okay, seriously! This is getting out of control! Who the heck mess this up?!"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "These aren't random pranks. They are more like a grudge against us. Somebody wants revenge on us."

Sci-Twi hummed in concern, "Then, who else could do such a thing? And why? Why us?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Pinkie Pie said in concern.

"That finally works..."

Adagio Dazzle was speaking to her cohorts at the front lawn near to Canterlot High School. They had not been seen or heard since they have lost their gems and voices from the musical showdown, eight months ago. And now they're back to take revenge on Rainbooms, though they were unable to prank on their enemies after 51 tries.

"But that's just the beginning," Adagio Dazzle said calmly, "Let's come back by evening. And this time, we're gonna make it worse for the Rainbooms to take."

Aria Blaze groaned in annoyance, "Come on, Adagio ! Can't we just leave them alone already? I think that prank is good enough."

"No, we are not giving up." Adagio Dazzle said firmly, "Because, one way or another, the Rainbooms are gonna pay for this. After all, we are supposed to be the rulers of this world. Number one."

"Yeah, sure we are." Aria Blaze remarked while rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Sonata Dusk shrugged, "So you are saying that we should never give up. "

"YES !" Adagio Dazzle exclaimed proudly. She turned and looked at the full moon, "One way or another, we will defeat you once and for all, Rainbooms. After all, we are number one"

The world slowly faded into darkness. Adagio Dazzle pulled out a saxophone from her back. She began playing it. Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk smirked as they snapped their fingers while tapping their feet.

Dazzlings: Hey!

We are the Dazzlings!

Hey!

We are the Dazzlings!

Adagio Dazzle turned and gave a cold look at her cohort sisters. She then revealed her blueprint plans of revenge against the Rainbooms. This impressed and interested Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. She smirked darkly yet amusingly. It's a perfect plan…

Adagio Dazzle : Now listen closely, girls

It's time for payback to our "little friends" !

This is one moment we'd never forget !

In the evening, Adagio Dazzle and her sisters turned and looked at the school. They slowly approached the school slowly yet firmly and proudly. They're determined to bring their plans of revenge in fruition.

Adagio Dazzle: If we wanna be back to being Number One

We have to make our enemies, the Rainbooms, pay

On the next afternoon…

Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi were walking across the streets. Unknown to these girls, the Dazzlings are tailing on them while hidden behind the cornered walls, dumpster, crates and even building's boxes. Spotting their enemies were about to enter the Sugarcube Corner, Adagio Dazzle signaled her two sisters in moving to the building at once.

Adagio : Just follow me, girls

Let's sneak around.

Be careful not to make a sound

Shh.

And just before the Dazzlings could do anything, Sonata Dusk accidentally stepped on an emptied soda can which made a crushing sound. Adagio Dazzle yelped in concern as she quickly pushed her sisters into the alley. Hearing the noise, both Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi turned their backs and found nothing. They then looked at each other briefly before shrugging in confusion. As the two girls entered, the Dazzlings emerged from the alley.

Both Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze turned and glared at the nervous yet innocent Sonata Dusk.

"Let's try again," Adagio Dazzle remarked in anger, "Don't wanna make same mistakes from last time."

Flashback montage:

After finishing her line of dresses for a fashion show, Rarity left her Carousel Boutique, taking a break from her work. The Dazzlings arrived as they quickly entered the building. They took crowbars while smiling devilishly at the hall. They began destroying and breaking Carousal Boutique to ruins. 15 minutes later, they quickly left the building just before Rarity and her friends returned.

Despite their success, it did not last long as the Dazzlings found out that Rarity and her friends had not only repaired the building's damages but also made the dresses better and fashionable. This attracts more customers to come, watch, try and buy the dresses. This led Carousel Boutique earned her first place for fashion show, on the next day.

Dazzlings: Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba,

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are the Dazzlings!

Hey!

At the animal shelter during night time, Fluttershy has finished helping put the animals to sleep in their shelter. She headed to her room in taking a nap.

As the shy girl was asleep, the Dazzlings came into the shelter. They made some various noises - rock'n'roll songs and firing firecrackers. The animals yelped and woke up at once as they made various animal noises. The Dazzlings quickly left the shelter.

Seeing chaos and out of control from the animals, Angel Bunny quickly ended the CD player and stopped the firecrackers' fuses. He then made a loud whistle to his friends. The animals turned to him as he began explaining and reminded them on why they shouldn't make too much noise - Fluttershy will be upset and disappointed in seeing them making noise for no reason because she deserved better treatment than treating her as their caretaker, despite the sudden loud music. They all agreed and returned to their sleep.

Dazzlings: Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba,

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are the Dazzlings!

Hey!

At the Sugarcube Corner's kitchen, Pinkie Pie has finished her bakery of all cakes and pastries. She then left the building in taking care of errands.

Seeing the chance, the Dazzling sneaked into the building at once. They began making a mess of the bakery while destroying the cakes and pastries. During the chaotic mess, Sonata Dusk took the portions of sweets. After the destruction, they quickly leave the building.

When Pinkie Pie returned to her home, she saw the mess of the bakery. She was shocked at first but she shook her head before showing her fiery eyes of determination. As random yet strange Pinkie can be, she managed to remake and re-bake the sweet foods with more scrumptious and unique desserts. They were huge hits for Sugarcube Corner.

Dazzlings: Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba,

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are the Dazzlings!

In the early morning from the park, Rainbow Dash was jogging across the forest. The Dazzling were hiding behind a bush as they spotted her arrival. She then passed a giant net to Sonata Dusk.

Adagio Dazzle laughed in amusement: Now take a look at this net

It's a perfect trap

When I say 'go',

Be ready to throw

As Rainbow Dash was about to pass the bushes they were hiding, Adagio Dazzle smirked as she had her target in range.

Adagio Dazzle: Go !

Responding to her signal, Sonata Dusk threw a giant net on Adagio Dazzle while Rainbow Dash just jogged and passed them by. This caused Adagio Dazzle groaned in anger while Aria Blaze remained silent and Sonata Dusk looked shocked and fearful.

Adagio Dazzle: Throw it on her, not me.

(Groan) Fine, let's try something else.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was carrying and moving crates of full bottled fizzy apple cider, out of a truck. Meanwhile, Adagio Dazzle whistled innocent as she finished eating her banana before dropping the peel on the farm girl's route. She then quickly returned to the bushes, where both Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk were hiding.

Adagio: Now, watch and learn. Here's the deal:

This banana peel will make her slip and slide.

As Applejack was carrying the crate of apple cider bottles, she spotted the banana peel ahead of her. She moved around it. Both Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk spotted it. They quickly come out from the bushes. They chased after her, but instead, they slipped and tripped by a banana peel.

Hearing the noise, Adagio Dazzle laughed in amusement. As she emerged from the bushes, she potted her two sisters were lying down on the ground. They both groaned and moaned in pain. She then groaned in anger.

Adagio Dazzle screamed in anger: What are you girls even doing ?!

Sci-Twi was conducting an experiment of chemicals in her laboratory at her house. While she turned her back in getting some chemicals, the Dazzlings sneaked in. They poured random chemicals into the flask, which made it turn darker and went awry with disgusting smokey smell.

As Sci-Twi returned to her experiment, she was in shock and surprised by it's state. But instead of showing disappointment, she used her intellect and calmness in analyzing the problem. She smiled as she chose and poured the chemicals into the flask. Her experiment slowly turned to normal and became stabilized. She has created a new harmless chemical reaction, which she is proud of.

Dazzlings: We are the Dazzlings

Hey!

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba,

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Adagio Dazzle: WE ARE THE DAZZLINGS !

At the school library, Sunset Shimmer was helping Cheerilee in putting and arranging the books back into shelves. As they both headed to another section, the Dazzlings arrived at the area. They threw the books everywhere while bringing the bookshelves down hard. The Library is a mess. The Dazzlings quickly left the place at once.

Hearing the noise, Sunset Shimmer and Cheerilee returned to the section as they found it a mess. Instead of angry and disappointment, they both quickly cleaned the messes - placing the bookshelves in right places while having all of the books on shelves right order. The library was now clean and perfect.

Dazzlings: We are The Dazzlings

Hey !

During a weekend, the Dazzlings vandalized the high school walls by spraying them with graffiti that tells of messages about Friendship and Harmony, and the images of rainbows and Equestria. Their plan is to frame Rainbooms for the mess.

In the morning, the school is opened. The Rainbooms arrived at the school. And just before they could enter, they spotted the vandalism on the school walls. They were in shock and upset of what they just saw. Worried of the school blaming on them while tempted to remove it before things gets worse, Rainbooms looked at each other while discussed about what they should do with it. They all smiled as they came to conclusion.

As the students and school staffs arrived, they gasped in surprise and shock of what they just saw. The Rainbooms were painting and spraying on the art portrait. They improvised and turned the graffiti into a beautiful mural. The students remained silent while the school staffs especially Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were upset and disappointed. But at the end, they cheered proudly and happily for the Rainbooms for turning the sprayed graffiti into a very beautiful art gallery of the school. The Rainbooms were praised !

The Dazzlings were in shock of what they had saw. While both Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk are awed and standing in silence, Adagio Dazzle screamed and cried in anger.

Dazzlings: Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba,

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are the Dazzlings

We are the Dazzlings

Adagio: We're gonna be Number One!

Dazzlings: Hey ! Hey !

Author's notes:

Cover art property of Wubcake. Song and fanfic based on song "We are Number One", original song performed by actor, Stefán Karl Stefánsson portraying Robbie Rotten, a funny character of the show, Lazy Town. If you can, donate funds to him so that he will undergo treatment to get rid of his pancreatic cancer. Proofread and edited by the great author, Shadow Master. Go see his stories. Trust me, they are exciting, awesome and fun. Thanks, Shadow Master for your help. I really appreciate it.

Feel free to like, review and follow.


End file.
